


Happy Holidays from Beacon Hills High

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills High School has started playing music between classes. Stiles isn't as happy as he could be when the normally terrible blend takes on a hint of holiday cheer. </p>
<p>(This isn't romantic at all. It's just implied that Stiles and Malia are together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays from Beacon Hills High

**Author's Note:**

> The school I go to does the music thing. Probably it's against our 8th amendment rights.

By the third day he’s contemplating mutiny. Or dropping out of school to join a cult or something. An anti-Christmas music cult. For the love of God, there were still people hospitalized from Black Friday. It was too damn early for Christmas music. 

This isn’t stopping Beacon Hills High School though. This year they’d implemented a plan to decrease the number of tardy students. If successful it would increase their state funding, but Stiles can’t really judge. He’s done more for less. For the first five of the six minutes students were given between classes they would play music. The music stopped at the five minute mark, indicating that students should hurry. Some of them did. Others decided that avoiding the humiliation of flying into a classroom, red-faced and winded, was worth the tardy and the glaring teacher. Still others came to the conclusion that life was meaningless and went to smoke in the bathroom. Overall though, the plan had been successful. Stiles didn’t actually mind it, either. Neither did anyone else. It was nice to know how much longer you could procrastinate. 

There was one tiny problem, and that was the music they played. It consisted of the entire Pitch Perfect soundtrack, the song Some Girls Do by Sawyer Brown, obscure 90s grunge that Kira somehow knows all of, and 80s love ballads. Now though, just barely on the other side of Thanksgiving, they’d introduced a fresh hell. Christmas music. Specifically Ariana Grande’s Christmas album and the soundtrack of every Hallmark Christmas movie ever. 

“It’s better than Halloween,” Scott offers, seeing his face when he slouches against the locker next to Stiles’. 

“I think I’d rather deal with the zombies again,” Stiles grumbles, but Scott’s right. 

Not only had Stiles had to sit in a tree for four hours lest he be eaten by literal zombies, the music the school had played had mostly been screaming, moaning, and the occasional evil cackle. “I almost miss everyone singing along to Dolly Parton,” Lydia sighs, joining them.

Scott and Stiles waste no time in beginning to caterwaul, “And I will always love yooooouuuu!”

It sounds particularly terrible when combined with O Little Town of Bethlehem and aren’t there laws against religion in public schools? If there are, they aren’t stopping Beacon Hills. Lydia glares stonily at them. “I don’t know why we’re friends,” she eventually says, and stalks off.

She’s humming along with their tune though, so she’s probably not mad. She will be when it’s still stuck in her head three hours from now, but Stiles will probably not be anywhere she can harm him. “Did you do the reading for Government?” Scott asks hopefully as Stiles slams his locker.

“My father is a government employee,” Stiles says, sticking his nose in the air. “I know everything I need to.”

“I’m taking that as a no,” Scott says drily. 

“Malia and I were going to study but,” Stiles waggles his eyebrows.

“Urgh,” Scott proclaims, and hip checks him. 

This is quite an experience when you are on the other side of an Alpha werewolf, but Stiles laughs, shoves him back, and they race to Government when the music stops.

Scott wins, but he does worse on the test neither of them had prepared for. Stiles calls it even.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! (Or almost end of semester if you, like me, are ruled by the cruel God that is finals.)


End file.
